


Queer Platonic Zucchini

by JenniferEsther



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, mention of BSDM, or BDSM or however you like your letters arranged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferEsther/pseuds/JenniferEsther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote for the Elementary Ficathon on LJ edited for a season 2 starter.  Joan and Sherlock are not exclusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Platonic Zucchini

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Jen4850 on Live Journal. I mostly have old BtVS stuff there.  
> Elementary belongs to CBS and its creators, not me.  
> I don't have a beta reader and I am not certain I have all the right punctuation for this fragmentary style. Any help or hints appreciated.

She knew there would be no ending for them but death. In sickness, addiction ever present, and in health, her renewed desire to use her medical knowledge. For richer, dear dear daddy, and for poorer, that mostly just threats. For better and for worse. To love and to cherish.  
Thankfully they did not have to cleave only to each other. What she can do for him sexually is dominate him and restrain him but she is mediocre at causing pain, finds it a bit boring despite not minding feeling a twinge herself. What he can do for her romantically is nil. But knowing she will never be alone has allowed her to find romance with other partners.  
They’ve resisted labels: friends, lovers, business partners, family of choice. If pressed significant other would work. Only Gregson knows they are registered domestic partners, though there is some question if they actually meet the legal requirements.  
From the start she knew that he wasn’t a typical client. He drew her in with the intellectual challenge of investigating. She’d gotten a thrill with each clue she uncovered but she had wanted him to “share his feelings.” She’d thought that would build trust.  
Trust came slowly, through actions. She learned of Irene and his past. He learned about her family and the whole story of the loss of her patient. When she realized she had never shared the full story with previous clients she saw on what a shallow level she had been functioning.  
She had found the courage to ask him seriously about the cuffs, the mask, the pain, and what it was like to be a submissive. He had answered and drawn her own answers of both pain and dominance from her.  
They still disagreed over the Mets, the Opera, the importance of bees living indoors, cooking versus take out, and the importance of sleep during cases.  
Without him she had missed so much of herself. With him she had all of herself, all of him, and all of the two of them.


End file.
